A Very Veggie Christmas Party
'A Very Veggie Christmas Party '''is an original episode by Phineasnferb. It is a Christmas episode where the veggies have a Christmas party on the countertop, sing songs, and have a White Elephant gift exchange. Episode Summary Bob welcomes the kids to VeggieTales, and to the third annual VeggieTales Christmas Party. Bob introduces everyone who made it to the party. Bob can't wait to have a fun night filled with songs, stories, and even a White Elephant gift exchange. Junior wonders what that is, and Archibald explains it to him. Junior now remembers why he picked out a random gift at the store on his way over. Bob wonders what everyone would like to do first. Scooter wants to share a classic Christmas story first. He tells them a Veggie version of the Christmas classic, ''A Christmas Carol. Mr. Nezzer plays Ebeneezer Scrooge, Jean Claude plays the ghost of Christmas. After A Christmas Carol, Jean Claude asks if him and the Peas can perform their version of "He Is Born the Holy Child." Bob thinks that would be a great idea. After the song, Junior wants to share a story. He shares a Veggie version of a Christmas cartoon classic, A Charlie Brown Christmas. Junior plays Charlie Brown, Lenny plays Linus, Laura plays Lucy. After A Charlie Brown Christmas, Bob is surprised to see Blind Lemon enter the countertop. He wonders what he's doing here and mentions he hasn't seen him since The Blues With Larry. Blind Lemon says he's been working on a new Christmas-themed song. It's called "Candy Cane Blues." After "Candy Cane Blues," Larry mentions that he's been working on a new Christmas Silly Song, and he wants to share it with everyone. Bob thinks that would be awesome. Larry roles the song. After the Silly Song, Archibald wants to share one of his favorite Christmas stories. Bob is curious as to what it could be. Archibald tells a Veggie version of "Elf." Goliath plays Buddy, Mr. Nezzer plays Walter, and Petunia plays Jovie. After Elf, Bob thinks now would be a good time for the White Elephant gift exchange. Everyone receives their gifts. Everyone laughs and is satisfied with their gifts. Bob wonders what his gift is. It's just a disc. Larry said to insert the disc into QWERTY. Bob does, and it plays a montage of some of the best moments of VeggieTales. Bob thinks that's a really cool gift. Larry then thinks they should play some classic VeggieTales Christmas songs to top it all off. Bob then signs off, and hopes the kids have a very Merry Christmas. After that, the songs play. Songs * VeggieTales Theme Song * Feliz Navidad (Instrumental) * The Ghost of Christmas * What To Do? * He Is Born the Holy Child * Christmas Time Is Here (new arrangement) * Linus and Lucky (new arrangement) * Hark the Herald Angels Sing (new arrangement) * Candy Cane Blues * Stuck In The Chimney (Silly Songs With Larry) * Off to New York City! * Baby It's Cold Outside (new arrangement) * Santa Claus Is Coming To Town (new arrangement) * The Thankfulness Song (Instrumental) * Can't Believe It's Christmas * The 8 Polish Foods of Christmas * I Can Love * Oh Santa! * Wrapped Myself Up For Christmas * It's Christmas Time Again Cast * Larry the Cucumber * Bob the Tomato * Junior Asparagus * Archibald Asparagus * Laura Carrot * Mr. Nezzer * Mr. Lunt * Jimmy Gourd * Jerry Gourd * Jean Claude * Phillipe * Petunia Rhubarb * Scooter Carrot * Pa Grape * Ma Grape * Tom Grape * Rosie Grape * Lenny Carrot * Dad Asparagus * Mom Asparagus * Madame Blueberry * Khalil * Goliath * Bruce Onion * Mirabelle * Gordon * Joe * George * Annie * Scallion #1 * Scallion #2 * Scallion #3 * The Peach * Grandma Gourd * Libby Asparagus * Miss Achmetha * Percy Pea * Li'l Pea * Rough Randy * Bacon Bill * Rooney Trivia * Bob refers to the party as the third annual VeggieTales Christmas Party. This refers to the parties from "A Very Veggie Christmas" and "The Little Drummer Boy" * Scooter tells a Veggie version of Charles Dickens' classic A Christmas Carol * St. Bart's Church from "The Star of Christmas" can be seen * The Christmas play takes place in Mr. Nezzer's theater, from "The VeggieTales Show" * Bob mentions The Blues With Larry from "Duke and the Great Pie War" * The Rusty Rack from "God's Kitchen" and Stuff-Mart from "Madame Blueberry" can be seen in New York City * One of Miles Finch's story ideas in his notebook is "A Snoodle's Tale" * Tom receives the aardvark from "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's" as a gift * Percy receives a plush of Toppy from "The Super Odyssey!" * Jerry receives a Buzz-Saw Louie from "The Toy That Saved Christmas" * Larry's clip montage shows clips from the following episodes: ** Josh and the Big Wall ** Jimmeas and Jerb ** Lyle the Kindly Viking ** Noah's Ark ** Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush ** Sonic the Hedgehog Comes To Town ** The Star of Christmas ** LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed ** Are You My Neighbor? ** Celery Night Fever ** The League of Incredible Vegetables Return! ** Rack, Shack and Benny ** Robin Good and His Not-So Merry Men ** Madame Blueberry ** Journal Of A Puny Vegetable ** The Ballad of Little Joe ** LarryBoy and the World Invasion ** When Worlds Collide ** King George and the Ducky ** Princess and the Popstar ** My Boyfriend's A Savage ** Where's God When I'm S-Scared? Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Phineasnferb Category:Christmas Category:Holiday Episodes